Harry Potter en el mundo muggle
by Severandra
Summary: Harry llega al mundo muggle y no sabe donde ni en que año se encuentra, su nueva amiga tendrá que revelarle algunas cosas de su futuro ayudandolo a cambiarlas. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a Rowling, exceptos los desconocidos que por supuesto pertenecen a mi imaginacion.
1. Deseos en una fuente

Deseos en una fuente.

Estaba con mis amigas caminando por un parque, era domingo al medio día, estábamos comiendo un rico helado y disfrutando del calor veraniego, yo caminaba con la mirada perdida pensando en la nada, nos sentamos en una banca

– ¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto Daphne sacándome de mis pensamientos

– ¿Cómo?- Pregunte sorprendida

– ¡Parece que estas en otro mundo desde hace días!- Respondió Ana

–No es nada, ya saben el aniversario de mi padre-

La semana pasada se habían cumplido 4 años del asesinato de mi padre y siempre en esa época entraba en un estado como de trance. Terminamos nuestro helado y caminamos de regreso a casa, en medio del parque había una fuente blanca con dos lobos aullando, de sus hocicos brotaba un gran chorro de agua

–Vamos a pedir un deseo- dijo Daphne dando saltitos.

Todas sacamos una moneda, Ana fue la primera en aventarla al agua sin mucho interés, Daphne brincaba mientras lanzaba su moneda y yo estuve pensando unos segundos que pedir, termine pidiendo lo de siempre _que Harry este a mi lado _era algo estúpido lo sé pero es una vieja manía, desde pequeña pido lo mismo, yo amaba con locura a Harry Potter aunque solo fuera un chico de papel y tinta, un amor imaginario que vivía en mi cabeza, nos fuimos enseguida caminando en silencio o al menos eso creía yo que tenía mi cabeza en otra parte.

Llegamos en menos de 15 minutos a nuestras casas, somos vecinas Ana y Daphne viven una al lado de la otra y yo vivo en la calle de atrás, nos conocemos desde siempre y somos amigas desde los 5 años aunque no tenemos nada en común somos personas totalmente diferentes Daphne es extremadamente alegre y extrovertida con una mente algo infantil, mide 1.65 y tiene un largo y lacio cabello castaño que combinan perfecto con sus ojos miel y su piel dorada, Ana es un tanto superficial solo le agradan las personas de cierta clase social y lo más importante para ella en la vida son las fiestas y lo que la gente opine de ella, es alta mide 1.80, blanca, cabello rubio obscuro y ojos verdes y yo por mi parte bueno soy extrovertida, risueña, algo hiperactiva y sobre todo demasiado impulsiva, cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza nadie me la saca y no paro hasta conseguirlo, con cabello negro largo y rizado, ojos castaños y piel blanca el único defecto es que apenas llego al 1.63.

Entre a la casa dirigiéndome a mi habitación directo a mi mini librería personal buscando algo que me sacara de este estado de trance: Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, era una costumbre que leía los libros de la gran Jo cada que algo me pasaba, bueno siendo sincera los leía siempre, si algo me pasaba o no, devore el libro hasta que obscureció y caí rendida en mi cama.

Al día siguiente me desperté a medio día, era Julio y estábamos de vacaciones así que debía aprovechar todos los días que pudiera despertarme tarde, baje a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno, cereal con leche como siempre, al terminar subí a mi habitación a ducharme, me puse unos jeans negros, una playera azul y tenis, me tarde bastante cepillando mi largo cabello azabache cuando termine salí de la casa en dirección a un pequeño parque con juegos infantiles a una calle de mi casa, mi mama trabaja y no me apetece estar sola aquí, fui directo a los columpios me senté en uno y me puse mis audífonos poniendo la magnífica música de Green Day, empecé a mecerme levemente con la mirada perdida hasta que sentí unos ligeros golpes en mi hombro, me imaginaba que era Daphne que le encantaba ir al parque a todas horas seguía teniendo un gran espíritu infantil , me quite los audífonos y me di la vuelta, estuve a punto de caer del columpio, no más bien estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando vi a la persona que toco mi hombro.


	2. El encuentro

Ahí estaba él, un chico delgado, de 1.70 tal vez, con un cabello azabache despeinado, con una piel blanquísima y de apariencia suave, con unos magníficos ojos de ensueño verdes resguardados por unos lentes circulares parecía tímido o más bien intimidado por mi expresión, me di cuenta que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y la cerré enseguida y mis ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos creía que en cualquier momento se caerían de las cuencas, trate de poner una expresión normal y relajada me levante del columpio quedando a unos palmos de él y le sonreí para infundirle confianza él respondió a mi sonrisa y su postura se relajo un poco

–Hola- dijo

– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Harry ¿y tú?- ¡no puede ser! Harry y es idéntico a él, me estoy volviendo loca ¡oh no estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones! esto ya es grave, volví a abrir la boca ligeramente

– ¿Estas bien?- Harry tenía cara de preocupación al parecer lo estaba asustando... bueno y ¿qué más da si asusto a mi alucinación?

–Si estoy bien Harry, me llamo Maggie-

-Un placer, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algo- oh por Merlín tenía una voz tan linda

–Claro ¿qué necesitas?-

-Amm- se rasco por un momento la cabeza –Esto te sonara muy extraño pero ¿en dónde estoy? ¿qué año es?-

-Estas en México y es el 2009-

-¡POR MERLIN!- ahora si sufriré un colapso nervioso ¡el también dice por Merlín! ¡Pues claro tonta si es tu alucinación! Tiene tus mismas expresiones, mientras yo discutía conmigo misma Harry puso una cara de preocupación y devastación total lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos

–Harry... ¿estás bien?- no hubo respuesta el chico solo miraba el suelo

-Ven vamos a sentarnos- le tome la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre para sentarnos en el pasto

-No lo entiendo- dijo el

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-Yo ayer estaba en Hog...otro lugar- dijo volteando a verme -En la mañana salí a dar un paseo y...estoy aquí y no recuerdo nada- agarro su cabeza en señal de desesperación, esto cada vez se ponía mejor mi alucinación iba revelándome detalles de su pasado

-A ver Harry cuéntame en dónde estabas tal vez pueda ayudarte a volver- si respondía "en tu cabeza" iba a llamar a mamá y pedirle que me llevara a un psiquiátrico enseguida, volteo a verme de nuevo y clavo sus ojos en los míos

-Si te dijera jamás me creerías, es mas no sabrías de lo que hablo-

-Vamos Harry no puede ser tan increíble, yo soy de mente abierta ¡pruébame!-

-Está bien, vengo de Londres, estudiaba en…un colegio privado ayer estaba ahí con mis amigos y hoy...no sé como paso esto- empezó a arrancar el pasto y perdió su mirada en el horizonte yo lo imite estuvimos en silencio unos minutos

-¿Tus amigos se llaman Ron y Hermione?- pregunte de repente como si comentara el clima él salto a mi lado, abrió los ojos como platos y me señalo como si fuera un dragón o algo parecido

– ¿Co...como lo sabes?- estaba nervioso

-Tengo una teoría Harry- puse mi mano sobre la suya casi inconscientemente -Tu eres algo que surgió de mi imaginación- volví a tener un tono tranquilo como si estuviéramos hablando de cualquier cosa y no de mi alucinación que de seguro me llevaría a estar encerrada en un psiquiátrico o a montones de terapia.


	3. ¡Que no soy una alucinación!

¡Que no soy una alucinación!

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no soy una alucinación! ¡Soy real!- dijo un poco enojado levantándose, yo me quede sentada él me observaba como si estuviera loca y yo trataba de convencerme que tal vez no es una alucinación, había tocado su mano dos veces y si no mal recuerdo las alucinaciones no son tridimensionales

–Ok-dije levantándome -Me pase un poco tal vez no eres una alucinación, te propongo algo tu me contaras de dónde vienes y yo te contare por que se los nombres de tus amigos ¿vale?- me miro por un momento tranquilizándose

-Está bien- dijo sentándose de nuevo en el pasto dando unos pequeños golpecitos a su lado para que me sentara yo lo hice enseguida

-Vengo de Hogwarts- ¡lo sabia! -Y lo creas o no soy un mago, allí es 1997 sabes? No sé cómo pude cambiar de lugar y menos de tiempo y no sé cómo puedo estar hablando un idioma extraño, es como si lo supiera desde siempre, hablo perfectamente español-me miro dándome a entender que era mi turno de explicarme

-Harry se que eres un mago, de hecho se muchísimas cosas sobre ti, sé que perdiste a tus padres, vives con tus tíos muggles (incluso se la dirección), estas en Gryffindor, tus mejores amigos son Ron y Hermione, participaste en el torneo de los 3 magos, el año pasado enseñabas en el ejercito de Dumbledore, tu padrino es Sirius Black-no sabía si mencionar la muerte de su padrino -Y estas enamorado de Ginny- concluí.

El estaba totalmente sorprendido, había resumido su vida en unos minutos una completa extraña

-Espera un momento... ¡no me gusta Ginny!- dijo un poco molesto frunciendo el entrecejo

-Si Harry lo que digas-dije con total sarcasmo

-Es cierto, Ginny es mi amiga por ser la hermana de Ron pero a veces no la soporto-WOW esto era algo nuevo-¿Y qué más puedes decirme sobre mí?- me dijo con un tono curioso, podía notar como le brillaban los hermosos ojos verdes

-Bueno te llevas mal con Snape y Malfoy, Remus fue tu maestro en 3° año, y en ese mismo año Sirius escapo de Azkaban, tu patronus es un ciervo, viste resurgir a Voldemort-hizo una mueca de desagrado -Salías con Cho, y murió tu padrino lo cual siento mucho de verdad, ah claro se me olvidaba eres El elegido-

-Sirius no ha muerto-dijo poniéndose serio yo casi le brinque encima

-¿No ha muerto? ¿es en serio? ¿Sirius sigue vivo? ¡es un alivio!-dije acostándome en el pasto, recuerdo haber derramado muchas lagrimas cuando el moría, el me miraba perplejo

-No sabía que conocías a Sirius, el nunca me conto que tuviera amistades muggles- al instante se cayó -Perdón, no quería decir eso-

-Está bien, es la verdad Harry soy una muggle no tengo problema en que me llames así-

-Pero nosotros lo usamos como algo casi despectivo para la gente no mágica, es como decirle a alguien sangre sucia-

-No te preocupes, no me sentí ofendida, y no conozco a Sirius aunque me encantaría- si Harry era mi alucinación ¿Por qué no aparecer también al sexy Sirius Black y al guapo Remus Lupin?

-No me has contado lo más importante, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-

-Amm bueno…- volví a sentarme, ¿Cómo le decía sobre los libros? ¿Cómo le decía que él no era real? Me levante de un brinco –Ven conmigo- dije mientras le tendía una mano él se levanto y me miro un poco extrañado

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa a comer algo y ahí te explicare todo- el asintió y camino a mi lado en silencio, por primera vez me fije como estaba vestido, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y algo roto, una playera negra y una sudadera gris demasiado grandes el prácticamente nadaba en sus ropas, y unos tenis sencillos negros, al notar que lo miraba demasiado rompió el silencio

-No me has contado nada de ti-

-No hay mucho que contar, tengo 16 años, no tengo hermanos, mi padre ha muerto y solo vivo con mi madre y claro soy una muggle- íbamos llegando a mi casa así que lo conduje por el jardín delantero hasta la puerta, abrí y lo deje pasar primero

-Esta es mi casa Harry y en caso de que no seas una alucinación podrás quedarte aquí el tiempo que estés en este mundo-

El miraba todo fascinado, detenía su mirada en cada detalle, cada foto, cada adorno, cada pintura, cada mueble y yo solo lo miraba fascinada a el

-Insistes en que soy una alucinación eh-

-La verdad Harry no se qué pensar, las alucinaciones no son de carne y hueso y tú te ves tan real, pero es imposible que existas y es aun mas imposible que estés aquí-

-Bueno te propongo algo, después de que me digas como sabes todo sobre mi podemos discutir si soy real, y si me doy cuenta de que mi existencia es imposible tratare de desaparecer-

-Me parece bien pero primero comeremos- me dirigí a la cocina y él me siguió, haría todo para aplazar nuestra incomoda platica, no sabía que creer, mis ideas están tan revueltas, toda evidencia de su existencia es ilógica, la magia no existe, Hogwarts no existe, Harry no puede existir, aunque el chico que está sirviendo refresco en un par de vasos y ofreciéndose para llevar los platos a la mesa se le parece bastante, creo que si sigo pensando me volveré loca, solo dejare que todo fluya.


End file.
